


Trick and a treat

by VenomousVore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, French Kissing, Halloween Costumes, Happy halloween, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Peter's age is not determined, Rutting, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: When Tony comes home on Halloween, he not only gets a treat. But gives one too, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a trick up his sleeve.





	Trick and a treat

Peter slipped on the black leotard with a white puffball tail, sliding the headband with two long ears, one bent. Tony would be home soon from his trip, expecting his little boy for a trick or a treat.

His text promising that the man had both for him, yet Peter only got him a treat with his playboy bunny costume. Now he just needed his collar, Tony had plenty of collars for him; one for almost every occasion.  Leaving the bathroom to sort through the many with snaps or buckles, shivering when he noticed the thick one meant for punishments that kept his neck and head completely still. It wasn’t very attractive, even for Tony’s standards, especially if he wanted his bunny to be agile.

 The more he looked at his options, his opinions varied. The black collar with a small bow on the front drew his attention.  It wasn’t flashy, but beautiful nonetheless. Especially when fastened along the column of his throat. Deciding that it was the one, Peter made sure it wasn’t too tight but not loose enough to move around.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark is home,” The words had him booking to the bathroom and locking the door. Face flushed red, the boy fought the urge to bite his nails as his lover entered their bedroom calling for him before knocking on the door.

“Trick or treat,” the man called, a smirk in his voice mixing with a sultry rumble on authority. Peter knew the man had noticed the box of collars when he asked, “Did you want me to grab you one, or did you find one that matches your costume?”

“Hey, you weren’t supposed to know!” Peter whined, fearing the man already knew what his costume was.

“I don’t, now why don’t you open the door so I can get my treat?” The man urged, hand running over the door as if he could reach through and pull the boy out.

“I don’t know, you said you had a trick _and_ a treat for me. I’m pretty worried about this being a trick,” Peter played, making sure to adjust his tail.

“That tricks going to become a punishment if I don’t get my treat soon,” Tony’s dom voice warned, immediately spurring the bunny into opening the door.

“Oh, baby,” the billionaire growled, eyes roaming over the boy hungrily. Peter’s shy fidgeting only making him look that much more appealing. 

“Whaddya think?” Peter whispered, cheeks so flushed the red began to bleed down over his collarbones. Considering how quickly the man moved, picking him before setting him on the counter and sticking his tongue down his throat; Peter could only assume he didn’t mind it.

Trying to breathe through his nose, Peter moaned back against the hot tongue gliding against his own. Small hands wrapping tightly around the older man’s neck, fingers digging through the man’s hair in an attempt cling. He hadn’t seen him in a week, far too long for either of their likings.

“Happy Halloween,” Tony gasped, pulling their lips apart with their spit keeping them together. 

“Happy Halloween,” the boy returned breathlessly, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. Burying his face against the man’s jaw, and planting kisses as Tony’s hands moved under the smaller man’s ass. 

“Love the tail,” Tony ground out into his ear, carrying Peter back to the bedroom before throwing him onto the bed, minding the box of collars which were quickly swept onto the floor by Tony’s arm.

Peter watched with wide eyes as Tony prowled up and over him, making him feel as if he really was a helpless little bunny. The teeth that began to glide over his throat caused him to whine until the man bit down causing him to yelp. His erections strained against the black fabric, trapped and aching to be freed and touched by the man above.

“No tricks?” Tony chuckled, grinding down causing the boy to buck into the heat radiating off the two of them. Arms moving up to try to push the layers that clung to the older man to no avail, luckily Tony granted him a small mercy of removing his jacket.

“Just the one you have for me,” Peter moaned, spine-shivering at the scratch of Tony’s goatee rubbing against his throat while his teeth pulled gently at the thin skin.

“Treat first,” Tony gritted out, unzipping his pants before pulling his cock from his boxers and fishing the lube out of the bedside dresser. Situating the boy onto his hands and knees, and gently pushing his front half down so his ass proudly stuck up, Tony grinned.

“It’d be a shame to lose this pretty tail,” The man’s fingers gently moved the fabric away from the boy’s hole. His calloused fingers warmed up the lube as he traced the boy’s rim, one finger pushing in quickly enough to cause the boy’s breath to hitch. With Tony gone he hadn’t been touched in a while, causing him to clench tightly around the digit.

“I didn’t think bunnies were so tight, not with their reputation,” The man’s finger continued to pull in and out before a second finger pushed in swiftly with the first causing the boy to squeal.

“Two more, then you can have my cock little bunny,” Tony encouraged, watching as the boy nodded into the sheet while his fingers tore at the blanket.

The third finger allowed him to funnel more lube into the boy’s hole, open hand smoothing along the boy’s back and forcing him further into the mattress by the back of the neck to stop his squirming. Lewd noises escaped the younger man as Tony finally brought his fourth finger forward, setting out to assault the boy’s prostate.

“Beg for your treat baby, let me hear you say trick or treat,” His authoritative tone allowed the boy some relief from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Tri-Trick,” The boy panted, “Or-treat!” Peter screamed, “Please, give-give me. My! Treat,” Tony moved his wet fingers to his cock, lathering it until he deemed it fit enough for the boy’s hole before pushing home.  The outfits tail pushed into his abdomen, and he was almost amazed at how the ears hadn’t fallen off of the boy’s head. 

“It’s okay bunny, Daddy’s gonna give you what all bunnies want,” Peter nodded as the tightness in his abdomen burned warmly in need of relief. His lover so big, he could swear if he moved his hand to his stomach he could feel him there every time he pushed in.

“More,” the boy pleaded, fingers cramped and white as they gripped the sheets.

“Faster too? Like all the other bunnies?” Tony teased, gripping the younger man’s waist with bruising force and pulling him further onto his cock. Peter screamed into the drool soaked pillow beneath his face, whining desperately as he nodded. The collar chafing his skin while the friction of the movement attacked his throat. Another claiming mark for Tony to stare at and boost his ego.

Tony forced his head between the boy’s shoulder blades, thrusting quickly as Peter sobbed; body tensing before a gasping cry escaped causing him to go limp. The businessman kept up with his thrust, each oversensitive squirm bringing him closer causing him to cum around five minutes later.

“My trick?” The boy asked, head barely lifting from the pillow. Sweaty hair sticking to his forehead while dried spit stuck to the corners of his lips.

Tony outright laughed, “I bought something for you, I really didn’t know about your costume. I guess I just got lucky,” the boy quirked a confused brow as Tony tucked his cock back into his boxers and zipped up his pants before pulling the boy’s outfit back into place so the cum wouldn’t fully escape.

“You’ll see,” The man stood, opening his suitcase before pulling out what seemed to be a decently sized egg, “I’m going to be hiding an egg myself,” the billionaire knew the pillow thrown at him a second after was well-deserved.

“Daddy, I’m sensitive,” Peter whined, noticing there was also a remote for the pink egg.

“I know, but let’s get you some water and some candy baby. Then I’m going to hide this egg and put on a movie, and you my little bunny are going to hump my leg and cum as many times as you can until you can’t even keep your pretty little head up,” Tony helped adjust his ears to accentuate his point.

“Yes, daddy,” The boy agreed, watching the man leave to get water as he inspecting his cum soaked leotard. Pulling on the fabric tightly attached to his skin, the wet spot already growing cold as it pressed against his abdomen. That was nothing compared to the fabric between his thighs.

Tony was gone long enough for him to drift off before returning with a bowl of popcorn, candy, and a Coca-Cola with a bottled water. Friday turned on the original _Halloween_ , while Tony built up the pillows to lean back on.

“I’ll ruin your pants,” Peter murmured sleepily, drops of cum managing to slip every now and then through the seams.

“That’s okay,” Tony assured, settling the boy on his lap and feeding him some chocolate. Pretending to pay more attention to the movie than he did the boy sucking his fingers, the same fingers he’d had shoved deep within the boy moments ago.  Peter then sipped the water greedily, the drops that had slipped in his haste cleaning the dried spit away.

“Easy bunny,” Tony urged, taking the bottle and regulating his sips. Once Peter seemed more awake and was properly fed, Tony urged the boy forward so the boy’s head was resting on his shoulder.

“Alright baby,” Tony murmured into his ear, moving the black fabric to the side. Using his fingers to sweep some of the cum back up before forcing it back in. Peter dug his face further into Tony’s neck when he heard the cap pop. Tony’s arms draped behind him as he lathered the toy in the substance, pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple and pushing the object in.

“That’s it bunny, all hidden,” he affirmed by fixing the fabric once again. His red rim hidden from sight as Tony began adjusting once again. Planting a thigh between the boy’s legs, already feeling the younger man’s refractory period kick in, cock half hard and pressing against the wet spot.

Peter was right, this would ruin his pants. Shaking the thought off, his hand setting the rhythm for Peter to ground against his leg, Peter awaiting his fate as he toyed with the remote seemingly fixed on the movie.

The second Tony pushed the button and the vibrations pulsed through him. Continuing to grind on his Daddy’s leg grew difficult. But he didn’t dare disappoint his daddy, not when he watched him so endearingly.

“Want some more candy bunny?” The bunny shook his head no, eyes squeezing shut as he ground harder onto the older man’s leg growing closer to his second release. Peter didn’t know if it was his answer, or Tony had just decided it was time but the vibrations grew stronger.

Peter moaned wantonly as he reached his climax, wetting both his suit and Tony’s pant leg. The black fabric that held to them looking suspiciously white in spots. The bunny stopped his movements, inhaling sharply as Tony placed a hand on his hip to get him going again.

“Like I said bunny, you’re going to keep going until you can’t anymore,”

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy whined, keeping his promise and cumming five more times until he couldn’t move without the older man’s assistance.

“Happy Halloween Bunny,” Peter attempted to say it back, but couldn’t. Not that Tony minded, if he had it his way Peter wouldn’t have to wait until Halloween again to dress up.


End file.
